· Secrets to Beauty ·
by iJuliaa
Summary: "What are you?" 'Well that seems to be the question on everyone's mind... truth is I don't know all the details myself...'-xXx-Crossover-Vampire Knight/Uglies Trilogy- Takes place after Specials book, but before Extras.
1. Oddball Out

_**Secrets to Beauty**_

Tally and Shay go to Cross Academy!

This is an Uglies Trilogy and Vampire Knight crossover. You won't understand if you don't know the stories.

_**Oddball Out**_

Gliding through the new forests of this world was agonizing. Because of no metal to magnetize their hover boards they had to overheat their fans until they were white hot in their infared vision. Each of their tattoos were covered under smart plastic that they'd have to wear for most of their time there because nobody in Tokyo knew about Specials or Pretties and would get a shock to see their cruel beauty and wild tattoos linked to their heartbeats spinning. Also, their skintena was turned off just to be safe.

You must be wondering who they is. "They" is Shay and Tally Youngblood, and they're the 'Cutters' the "special" Specials and Dr. Cable's favorite specials. Since it is their job to take care of all special circumstances they were called to Cross Academy in Tokyo- the still undeveloped part of the world now a day.

Apparently they were called on a circumstance involving people disappearing in and around a school called Cross Academy. Tally and Shay got to go on this case because they were the youngest and could easily fit in with high school students. Plus, they would be the best to handle the old Rusty's lifestyles since they themselves were once Smokies. They were truly special.

_**Flashback-**_

"Yes, Doctor Cable?"Shay asked monotone, which Tally was confused about. Sure they hadn't been called on many missions since Zane died and Tally went away with David only to be brought back by her friend now by her side. (David was allowed to stay an Ugly and live wherever he wanted, courtesy of Tally persuading Doctor Cable.) But, Shay had been unusually blunt and dull lately.

'Must've been the cure' Tally thought sadly, she was still a full special. Shay was aging now just like any other normal person, but for some reason Tally seemed to not age. Tally was the only Special who hadn't taken the cure. She was the _oddball out._

"Girls, there's a special circumstance for you." And so another Journey began…

**Authors Note:**

**It's a short start, but the rest is all longer.**


	2. Smart Plastic Sucks

_**Smart Plastic Sucks**_

With their smart plastic and caps on their teeth in place they were ready. Silently they got off of their Hoverboards and put them at the edge of the forest well hidden under shrubs. They could always signal them if they needed to get out of there fast.

"Boss, we ready?" Tally asked the obvious.

"Hell yeah, but I've got to say- **smart plastic sucks** Tally-wa." Shay said now excited. Tally smiled knowing this mission would change her back.

"But, it's necessary." Tally pointed out. Shay waved it off and they started to walk to their new school.

They glided with their stealthy cat-like grace to the gate. They had their sneak suits with them, but they weren't allowed to wear them. So, they went with some old clothes from when they were bubbly Pretties. At least they had good fashion sense back then even with those lesions.

Shay was in long slick black pants that were easy to maneuver in despite their appearance. She also had a long black trench coat that hugged her in all the right places and a white turtleneck underneath. On her feet she had changed out of her grippy shoes to regular black sneakers. Her hair was longer than usual- a little past her shoulders- and dark brunette like usual. Her now flat purple irises were covered up in green contacts, giving her eyes a hidden look.

Tally was in black denim jeans, easy to maneuver in as well. She also had a black belt with the excess holes off to the side not bothered to be tucked into the belt. She also had on a long trench coat, but hers was white- and would never get dirty because of the tiny cleaning nanos, curtouesy of Dr. Cable. She had on a black/purple turtleneck, and her shoes were changed out as well but to black small boots. Her hair was cut short and ended at what seemed to be mid neck. It was also a light brunette but had small streaks of white in it. She had wanted a new look to get out of her past, so she streaked the tips of her hair. Her wolf-like purple irises were more smoldering than Shay's, but they too were covered up- her eyes appeared a dark blue with the contacts. She couldn't get any light colors like teal or blue to cover them up.

Both of their sets of sharp teeth were capped and their cruel beauty covered up in smart plastic. They had their rings with knock out drugs on too, just in case they got into trouble.

When they were walking through the town only Tally noticed the bloody smells of now dried blood spilled. They walked through cobblestone roads anyway and ended up walking along a main road to a huge metal gate.

'This thing looks so primitive' Tally though. Thinking back on memories of Andrew Simpson Smith and her time as a- 'No, I changed my look it's all new. I have to begin a new to get over Zane.' Tally stopped her thoughts there abruptly to keep herself from unwanted memories.

Shay noticed Tally's pained expression and sighed. She grabbed her hand into a friendly squeeze and reassured Tally they'd be fine.

"Thanks for bringing me back Shay-la." Shay was shocked by Tally's words, but was thankful her friend was back.

"No problem Tally-wa." Shay said with a smile.

They noticed the gate opening and faced the person who opened it.

"Hello, and welcome to Cross Academy!" A cheerful looking man with long hair said. He had glasses on and an aging mid-ugly appearance, but overall not too bad.

'He doesn't look too bad' though Tally. She might actually like his happy-go-luckiness. But, then again she was a Special and could tell his weakness' right off the bat with one small touch of a fingertip.

"Nice to meet you-" Shay asked.

"Kaein Cross, but you can call me Chairman." He said smiling. "You must be Tally Youngblood and Shay… What was your last name dear?"

'Uh, oh' Tally thought.

"I don't have a last name," said Shay bluntly.

"Oh you poor dear! Are you an orphan?" The chairman yelled startling Tally and getting Shay to glare through her green contacts careful not to lose it.

'Great, she hates him already.' Tally though mentally smirking.

Shay regained composure and said "No, I had a family… once before." Shay said getting lost in memories.

"Oh," The chairman said dumbly.

"She doesn't like to talk about it, if you have paperwork with mandatory last names or family questions just use Youngblood, she is like a sister to me." Tally said taking charge.

"Oh how cutee~e, such a friendly bond~d," He said weirdly.

"We're very close, now can we please get to your office?" Tally asked impatiently, Shay now staring at the conversation quietly.

"OH, of course, you two must be exhausted from your trip- Just follow me to my office and I'll call for my darling Yuki and handsome Zero to come and show you around." The Chairman said turning slightly to walk away.

Shay and Tally simply nodded pondering over the idea of him having kids and shivered- but still followed the Chairman keeping pace easily to his office, letting their new surrounding sink in around them and not losing their thoughts of their mission.


	3. Meeting the Night Class

_**Meeting the Night**_

They suddenly found themselves in the Chairman's office, located inside his residence. (On Map on Profile if you're confused)

As soon as they sat down and the Chairman joined them he started off with "Alright, so I take it you both are the same age?" Tally glared at this.

"Yes, but I'm older than Tally by a little." Shay said dully.

"Not enough to be in a different class though." Tally assured the Chairman looking away from him.

And so they went on and on about what class they'd be in – which was apparently the same as his 'darling Yuki' and 'handsome Zero'…

"-You two look far too young to be in high school though!-" The Chairman said at one point of his speech.

'The surges always make you look younger,' Tally thought and mentally rolled her eyes and thinking about something else. She and Shay were young, but it's true that the surges make you look younger.

"You'll be staying till the end of your years in high school here won't you?" Chairman said happy still.

"Yes, we will be." Shay said, knowing this mission would take a while. Tally nodded at this.

"Alright, my two dears should be here any moment now to show you around!" The chairman said happily and started wiggling in his seat.

'Ugh, is he ever depressed? His attitude is getting annoying now.' Tally asked herself.

Then Tally's hearing picked up two sets of footsteps coming from the hallway and so she got up stood and turned.

"Is something wrong Tally?" The Chairman asked.

"No- you're students are going to be here in… now," And surely enough there was a knock on the door as soon as she finished her sentence.

Shay chuckled while the Chairman's jaw dropped.

"Chairman, we're coming in." Said a high pitched girl's voice Tally thought was Yuki, the girl the Chairman described in MANY loving fatherly adjectives.

Then two figured appeared in the room- One of them small and petite girl in a girl's uniform for the Academy; while, the other tall and slender boy in a boy's version of the uniform. The girl had a childlike naïve appearance and slightly shorter hair than Shay's but in a lighter brunette- and the boy had a gloomy appearance with a mop of silver hair on his head.

"Whoa, you must be psychic Tally." Shay said sarcastically knowing she had heard them.

Tally merely shrugged while the two figures gave confused expressions.

"I heard them coming." Tally said clearing everything up and shrugging, but making two people suspicious of her. (Chairman and Zero, duh)

"Yuki, Zero- this is Shay and Tally Youngblood." Chairman said starting the introductory and pointing to each of them when saying their names.

Zero nodded acknowledging their presence- which Shay snorted at. Yuki said "Hello," sweetly. And Tally smiled at her- careful not to show teeth- making two people suspicious again.

"Which Class are they in?" Zero asked suspicious.

Yuki was confused at this. "They're in day class with you two isn't it wonderful!" Chairman squealed happily despite his suspicion.

"Can we be showed around campus now?" Tally said tasting the suspicion and feeling their heartbeats speeding up as their thoughts increased.

"Of course dear," Chairman said. "Yuki, Zero would you two take these girls around campus?"

"But, we have to escort the Night Class." Yuki said.

"Night Class," Tally asked turning to Yuki.

"You'll see, it's alright Yuki I don't think they're the fan girl type." The chairman said.

Shay cracked up at this and Tally smacked her upside the head.

"What's so funny?" Chairman asked.

"Nothing," Tally said deadly causing everyone except Shay to freeze up.

"Oh, it's no-O-thing at all." Shay said still chuckling.

"Let's just go." Zero said monotone. (Wow that's new lol) Tally dashed to the door and suddenly was in the doorway making everyone's eyes go wide because they didn't even see her move it.

Tally chuckled nervously and said "You don't want to be late for whatever it is you need to do, do you?"

Zero shaked it off, and went out the door with Yuki on his heels.

Shay got up and followed them all out and towards the Moon Gates.

As soon as they got to the moon gates Shay and Tally turned on their skintena to try and draw out the crowds already insane yelling and focus on one another instead.

"Boss," Tally whispered inaudibly to anyone but Shay.

"What is it Tally-wa?" Shay asked knowing Tally sensed something.

"It smells… different over that gate." Tally said sniffing slightly to make sure that what she smelled was there.

"Like what?" Shay asked.

"Slightly metallic- also sweet in a way- but, the worst thing is that I smell… synthetic blood." Tally whispered.

Tally was confused. It smelled like the blood they give you during surges to her.

'But, they don't do surges here' Tally thought.

"Tally-wa we'll just have to see for ourselves." Shay said unsure herself.

Tally didn't answer she just kept her eyes behind her contacts locked on the gate. Yuki and Zero were pushing the crowd back for some reason… 'Why?' Tally thought. Then, she got her answer.

'Shit' Tally though when she saw what looked like new Pretties come into view. 'Why would they be all the way out here?' She thought.

Noticing her glare what seemed like the leader in the front with dark brown/almost black hair turned to gaze at her. Yuki, noticing his gaze said "Those are the new students," and normal humans wouldn't hear it from where Tally and Shay were away from them and over the

"New students?" the boy asked gazing at Yuki like he was looking for answers.

"Yes, they arrived this afternoon. That's Shay," Yuki said pointing to Shay "and that's Tally Youngblood." Yuki said blushing after noticing his gaze on her.

"Yes, we are indeed new students here, but we have yet to know why it is that you now know our names- and we don't know yours." Tally said icily while walking towards him with cat-like grace.

He seemed to notice her grace and looked her over intently before responding. "Pardon my manners, my name in Kaname Kuran."

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around Tally. "And, I, my dear, am Hanabusa Aidou," said a smooth voice.

Tally looked up to see what appeared to be a new Pretty, but her contact of her fingertips with his skin told her all about what he was. She smirked and said "Boss…"

"Hmm...Go ahead Tally." Shay said never taking her eyes off the boy Kaname. He seemed dangerous to her, but compared to Tally a mere speck of power. Tally seemed to know what they were though, and she'd make her tell her later. Shay studied him hard, looking for his flaws.

Tally smiled at this knowing she could do whatever she wanted without blowing their cover to get Hanabusa off of her.

"Oh, Hanabusa was it?" Tally asked sweetly.

"Yes my dear?" He said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Would you let go of me before I rip you limb from limb?" She asked sweetly which made him freeze up while Yuki cringed and Shay quietly chuckled.

"Wha-" He started to say recovering, but before he knew it Tally had flung him over her should and onto the ground… hard. I mean like she broke the ground hard. Tally appeared to have not moved though.

"Just be glad I didn't break anything of yours except your ego, and don't ever try that again or I will use force." Tally said shrugging it off like it was nothing. Compared to her life it wasn't actually.

Tally's eyes flashed as she got more specified readings from the nano chips in her fingernails about the boy.

'Sh*t' Tally thought and said "Shay, we're leaving." She didn't just mean walking away. She meant something else and Shay nodded.

They called their hover boards and told them to wait for them at the front gates. The hurried towards them cutting through the main building at cheetah speed not caring if anyone saw them.

When they were in the safety of the woods surrounding the school they got off their Hoverboards and placed them within close reach. Tally sat down and seemed to be concentrating hard.

Shay asked "What is it Tally?"

"They're different from human. They're something else. His body seemed to have certain molecular groups which had something off about them. They were sparatic and very fragile, like they would die off without a certain element… I just can't figure out what yet." Tally answered not moving from her glazed gaze.

"Tell me if you do." Shay said.

"There was something different in his blood too. He has such a high count of platelets and white blood cells, but his red blood cells seemed to be mixed…"

Shay furrowed her eyebrows together and asked "If he had a transfusion… But, wait did you say mixed? The white blood cells… maybe he's sick. But, the platelets… well then again maybe he's got thick blood or diabetes… I wonder…" Shay went off in thought.

"Yes, mixed as in synthetic and multiple other blood types of real blood." Tally cleared.

Tally and Shay sat there letting their intellectual minds wander in thought of this.

Then, they heard someone approaching. They instantly sprang up, got on their Hoverboards, and took off. But, the person… or thing seemed to be following them.

"Faster," Shay said and put on their skintena link.

"Alright," Tally agreed and they edged their boards faster the soles of her feet getting slightly warm now along with the blades spinning beneath the boards.

They couldn't shake him though with little, plus their boards were getting to hot to go faster.

"Tally, you have to do this." Shay whispered knowing Tally would know.

"I know." Tally said and jumped off her hover board while Shay continued to race away. She dangled from her crash bracelets and jumped softly to the ground.

'Good thing it wasn't like that time I jumped off that Cliff in Diego with these things.' Tally thought remembering her arms being wrenched out of their sockets. Even though her bones couldn't break thanks to the surge, muscles could still be torn. It took about two days just to get the nanos to heal them completely.

She heard soft almost inaudible to human footsteps approaching. She flicked on her infared vision.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have too." Tally said noticing the figure standing just a mere 20 feet away from her beside a tree.

Then a figure walked out of the shadows…

Author's Note:

Who should the figure be, eh?


	4. Figure

**Figure**

"What are you?" Asked a very serious looking Kaein Cross

Tally stared shock registering in her features but her face was blank as an emotionless person could be.

She got out of her crouch and straitened up still emotionless. "It's complicated."

"I will not allow you back in my school until you tell me." He said determined and was gazing at her features now trying to figure out what she was. He had not observed her when she first got here nor did anyone else thanks to her face being abnormally distorted unlike her body that he was fascinated by now.

She was tall, slim, and perfectly proportioned. She seemed almost unreal. She was too utterly perfect except for her face which seemed like it was out of place.

Kaein walked to her and Tally allowed him to touch her abnormally unproportioned fake face. But, when his fingers connected with plastic he pulled his hand back in shock; the plastic responded by coming off with a loud "PUFF" and Kaein jumped back his eyes widening.

Tally knew what to do. She sent a signal to her fake skin on her tattoos- hands and arm included- to puff off too while she popped out her contacts and spit out her fake caps.

She looked at cross icily and smiled, shocking him even more. The stood there for a few moments in utter silence.

"We have a lot to talk about." She said in her real voice for once. She had been using a softer and different tone around everyone except Shay when they were alone.

"We certainly do." Said Kaein smiling the most evenly he could while staring at her cruel beauty that was now exposed and shuddering at her voice.

Purple wolf like eyes with almost blended in iris' that were seemingly crystal clear- meaning she had sharp vision. But, he could sense something almost mechanic from within her, like she had some kind of metal in her.

As a professional vampire hunter he was taught to sense even the smallest things within the enemy and he was using all his senses to try and discover her secret at the moment. But, she wasn't an enemy and that made it harder. Plus, she wasn't a vampire.

He looked over her spinning tattoos on her hands and face that were exposed at the moment thinking of how something like her could be possible. She seemed indestructible yet utterly beautiful. But, anything beautiful can always be broken…

"Cross-"She said bringing him out of his thoughts. "-you can survey me all you want when we get back to the security of your office." Even though it was less safe than the woods to her with all the potential spies at the Academy she knew she had to speak with him in an environment that he would feel comfortable and safe in to discuss the rationally and calmly.

"Shay, I'll meet you back at the school," whispered Tally low enough that her skintena would pick it up but Kaein wouldn't hear.

"Okay," said Shay over the skintenna silently and they didn't disconnect their skintena so Tally wouldn't have to inform her about what happened later.

So, Tally had to walk back to Cross Academy through the woods with a very observative Kaein watching her every move… Great

"It's not polite to stare." Said Tally after Cross had been looking at her cuts on her arms again.

All her memories were still bright as day from those cuts… All those promises broken, fulfilled, or still untouched were there

"Why did you do that?" Cross said bewildered and unsure if this girl was mentally stable.

Tally ignored his question and said. "Cross, there are things in this world even a wise person like you wouldn't understand."

She couldn't be more right.

**A/N:**

** Cliffhanger= failed lol I'll update again soon sorry for the long wait! - ~Julia~ **


End file.
